Fortune Cookies of Hope
by Inspirational Bliss
Summary: I yell out “BELIEVE IT!” at the top of my lungs, yet I don’t believe it myself. I am a hypocrite full of despair. For once in his life, Naruto feels depressed. How will Hinata heal him? The method involves cookies...fortune ones to be exact...NaruXHina!
1. Chapter the first: Break the Cycle

**Author Notes:**** Hello. Thank you for bothering to click on this fan fiction. It was supposed to be a one-shot; however, I somehow managed to extend it.**

**This idea was created by Simmering-Tofu. She gave me this idea in hopes of me bringing it to life. I hope she will be satisfied.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing fancy. Simple and to the point. I do not own Naruto.**

"**Blah blah blah": Inner Hinata...I believe under all that shyness, Hinata can be bold and loud too…**

* * *

_**Naruto's POV**_

Happiness.

What did it mean now? I was always the "happy" one. The one that smiled like an idiot. The same grin was still plastered on my face. It became a habit now.

But I feel nothing.

Empty. Void.

I used to be so cheerful. Always enthusiastic about everything. I used to think in exclamation marks. Everything used to be so colourful; so bright.

But a cold breeze froze my emotions. My happiness left with Sasuke.

My best friend. He left. Gone. Like my happiness.

I feel like I am in a trance. Stuck.

What am I living for? I will never become a great Hokage. Who am I kidding? The villagers hate me. I'm the Demon.

"Believe it!"

Sure. It feels like a joke now.

Pathetic.

Nobody believes in me. Not even Sakura. It is like the mere hint of their acceptance towards me vanished with his departure.

I'm a failure.

An utter failure.

* * *

_**Hinata's POV**_

When Sasuke left for Orochimaru, it's like Naruto did too. Although he pretends to be okay, I know he's not. Everyone else is convinced that he's fine; they think I am being paranoid.

**You are.**

I don't classify continuously asking everyone how he is feeling, seven days week, paranoid.

**Sure**.

Or sneaking peaks at him, to see if he is still pretending, paranoid too.

**Keep telling yourself that**

I am...your are me!

I want to make him feel better. It's as though he lost his self confidence, which he probably did. I want to let him know that there is still at least one person who cares for him.

He probably feels unloved. Nobody believes in him

How could they? The villagers disrespect him just because he is the Kyubi container. He is more than that. He's just a boy**... who is kind, nice, caring, thoughtful, helpful…**HINATA! STOP OBSSESSING!

Okay, now where was I? He is just a boy who is determined to be able to feel respected. He wants others to believe him. But everyone has no hope in him. He doesn't have any hope left as well.

I want to change this. I have made my decision.

For once, I will disobey customs and go against the current.

Break the cycle.

* * *

**AN:**** So how was it? Please review! This is my first ff...so I want constructive criticism. Thanx!**


	2. Chapter the second: Free samples

**Author Notes:**** Because I already wrote this out, I decided to post the second chapter really soon. Please don't be swayed to think that I post at this rate...because I am quite a lazy person.**

**Summary: ****When Sasuke leaves for Orochimaru, the villagers of Konoha begin to show their scorn towards Naruto. Because Hinata cares for him, she decides to try to heal him. The method includes fortune cookies...hence the title.**

**Disclaimer:**** Nothing fancy. Simple and to the point. I do not own Naruto.**

"**Blah blah blah": Inner Hinata...I believe under all that shyness, Hinata can be bold and loud too…**

* * *

_**Naruto's POV**_

I smile although I feel hollow.

I laugh even though I don't feel mirth.

I yell out "BELIEVE IT!!" at the top of my lungs, yet I don't believe it myself.

I am a hypocrite, full of despair.

Where is the light at the end of the tunnel?

* * *

_**Hinata's POV**_

What should I do? How could I, the shy Hyuga Hinata, help?

But I have made up my mind. I will not back down!

**I want a cookie…**

Grrrr…you are no use at all! I need to think of a solution, yet all you can think of is cookie?

**Yes…cookie…and I know you want one…**

* * *

_**Naruto's POV**_

I was buying more ramen to stock up. I only have two cupboards left! Ramen is the only thing that will keep me from becoming suicidal. I did not want to part from my beloved ramen.

Heading towards the ramen stand in the market, I passed a free sample promotion. I was starting to feel excited… if that was even possible in my currently depressed mood. But I mean, who wouldn't? FREE SAMPLES!!

"Hello there young man. Would you like to try one of our FREE products?" a man with a toothy grin said, directed at me.

Was it just me, or did the word "free" sound louder than the rest? But as I approached, I saw a disgusted look of sudden recognition present itself on the man's face, in the form of a twitch.

"I suggest you to try one of our fortune cookies," he said, reaching behind him to get one. For some strange reason he spent quite a while preparing it.

"Sure!" I replied. What could possibly go wrong?

He handed me a fortune cookie. But as I broke the outer crisp shell, a sheet of paper fell out. I scratched the back of my head, embarrassed at my clumsiness.

Picking it up, I read the message. I dropped my cookie and ran. As I left, I could hear the man cackling, his laugh sounding as distorted as nails scratching a blackboard.

* * *

_**Hinata's POV**_

I went out to buy some chocolate chip cookies. Suddenly, Naruto bumped into me! For a brief second, my eyes met his cerulean orbs.

They looked stricken.

Then he left, leaving me in a daze.

My eyes caught another movement. It was the fluttering of a piece of paper. Naruto must have dropped it in his hurry to get away from whatever had petrified him.

I picked it up, and realised that it was a fortune cookie message.

"_You will never succeed in anything you do. Your life will have no meaning."_

My eyes were blurry with tears. The villagers were certainly cruel to hurt Naruto by this ill method.

Then inspiration hit me. It was this piece of paper that had harmed him.

It will be the same method that will heal him.

* * *

**AN:** Review please!


	3. Chapter the third: Maybe she cares

**Author Notes:**** Hey! Thanks for the reviews! **

**This is probably going to be the second last chapter. Very short story, I know...but it was supposed to be a oneshot anyway! **

**I Love Reviews...so please R&R!!**

**Summary: ****When Sasuke leaves for Orochimaru, the villagers of Konoha begin to show their scorn towards Naruto. Because Hinata cares for him, she decides to try to heal him. The method includes fortune cookies...hence the title.**

**Disclaimer:**** Nothing fancy. Simple and to the point. I do not own Naruto.**

**Key:**

"**Blah blah blah": Inner Hinata...I believe under all that shyness, Hinata can be bold and loud too…**

_**Flashbacks are written in italics**_

* * *

_**Naruto's POV**_

Dashing away from the promotion stand, I accidentally bump into something. Looking down, I see light lavender eyes timidly looking back in surprise.

Then I run away, too shocked to react.

That was Hinata.

Hyuga Hinata.

In my incapacitated state, I had forgotten all about her.

She was a withdrawn girl. Her nature was kind and caring.

Caring.

Maybe...maybe she might believe in me...or not...

She used to always support me...but that was in the past. Nobody in this village has faith in me now.

Their acceptance left with the Uchiha prodigy. They had to at least pretend to accept me because I was his best friend. What shallow people they are.

Nobody cares. So why do I keep hoping that she does?

So deep in my thoughts, I forgot my original goal.

Don't worry my dear ramen! I will come and retrieve you soon! We will not be parted for long!

* * *

_**Hinata's POV**_

I decided to head to the library, after buying the cookies of course.

**Mmmm...Yummy...I am in heaven...**

You are a disgrace. I am glad that you are only my inner, meaning that you stay safely inside of me.

**As long as you keep feeding me chocolate cookies, I will gladly oblige.**

I entered the village library, looking for a recipe.

Because I often came here, the librarians all knew me.

"Good afternoon Hinata!" a tall librarian with a rosy face greeted me as soon as I stepped in.

"Good morning Harumi!" I replied, smiling.

It was only in the library where I wouldn't stutter. It was just so peaceful, quiet and calm. I felt at home. Not that the Hyuga estate wasn't quiet.

**That was an understatement!**

In fact, it was so quiet that it was cold. You can literally feel the dreaded freezing aura.

**Even with the heaters on.**

I headed towards the baking section, with my goal in mind, completely focused.

**groan Why can't we eat in the library? I want another cookie! whine**

Or maybe not that focused...

I finally found what I was looking for, checked it out, and headed out the library.

**Faster! Out the door! Towards our cookies!**

* * *

_**Naruto's POV**_

Slurping on my ramen, I was sitting at my favourite ramen stand. I thoroughly enjoyed the ramen, however, I was sitting alone.

Normally, Sasuke would be sitting next to me, insulting me about my unhealthy obsession with ramen.

"_Sasuke-teme, why aren't you eating any ramen? They taste delicious! You sure are missing out on a lot!" I declared, my unnaturally fast consumption not slowing down even as I spoke._

"_Dobe. Don't talk when you are eating." Sasuke stated calmly, rolling his eyes. "Not everyone is obsessed with ramen, idiot."_

_I pouted, extremely offended._

How I could pout while slurping ramen I still don't know.

* * *

_**Hinata's POV**_

The stars were starting to appear as I quickly finished my poor excuse for dinner. My goal was more important. It was urgent!

Carefully preparing the materials needed, I read the recipe again.

**That's the twenty-seventh time you have read that recipe! Just hurry up and start already!**

You actually counted?

I began my task. Measuring out the flour, presetting the oven and all the usual stuff essential for baking.

**Hurry up, you obsessive perfectionist!**

Hmph...I don't think striving for perfection is a sign of obsession!

**Yeah yeah, sure sure. Now will you hurry up already? I think I heard the oven beep.**

I put my masterpieces in the oven, hoping for the best. You see, baking comes with trials and errors. You can never predict exactly what will turn out.

I glanced at the clock...Oh my goodness! It was already 2 AM in the morning!!

**Hey! I need my beauty sleep!**

Luckily, the oven started beeping again. This time, indicating that the baking was finished. Wearing my oven gloves, I took the large, steaming tray out, surveying my creations.

Exactly 100 of them met my eye, perfectly made. They looked so mouth-watering that I had difficulty overcoming the urge to eat one. This was not helped by the constant bickering of my inner. I could only make out the words "sleep" "reward" and "cookie!"

However, I was not finished. I still needed to make some finishing touches.

**Stop being a perfectionist! Stupid "finishing touches"! I NEED SLEEP!**

Firstly, I am NOT a perfectionist.

Secondly, these "finishing touches" are the most vital part of this task! You hear me?

All I got as a reply was:

**ZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...**

* * *

**AN:** **Please review, it encourages me to keep going!  
**


	4. Chapter the fourth: Tears of Hope

**Author Notes:**** Hello people who read this fanfic... **

**(Including those of you who are HIDING and not leaving any reviews HINTHINT)**

**This is the finale...gasp**

**So here it is...and please review...thanks**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** Nothing fancy. I do not own Naruto. **

**Key:**

**Bold writing is Inner Hinata. (I believe under all that shyness, Hinata can be bold and loud too…)**

_**Messages are written in italics**_

* * *

_**Dedicated to: Simmering-Tofu**_

**_Thank you for giving me this idea as my first ff!_**

* * *

_**Naruto's POV**_

I wake up and rub my bleary eyes.

Today was another new day.

This meant another day trying to keep up my acts, withstanding the torment of the villagers and trying to find someone who believes in me.

Life was so dreary. The bright sun was shining outside, taunting me.

Suddenly, my stomach rumbled. Loudly. This meant one thing...

TIME TO EAT RAMEN!!

Of course I ate ramen for breakfast. What else do you eat?

Toast and milk? I scoffed at the ridiculous idea. What were those things anyway?

I quickly got dressed, rushed into the kitchen and made a beeline for the ramen cupboard.

Or one of the many ramen cupboards...

* * *

_**Hinata's POV**_

I groaned as I woke up. My head hurt, my eyes were swimming and my back was sore.

Why was I even in such a state?

**You stayed up all night, silly. You only slept for 3 hours, and that ruined my plan for a long beauty sleep. evil glare**

What beauty?

**Che No self confidence at all! **

I looked at the clock. It was eleven minutes and thirteen seconds to eight.

**Pfft...Such a perfectionist. Who reads the time like that??**

You do...you are me; so ultimately, you read the time like that too.

**Scowl Why do I have to be such I freak?**

Thanks for your heart-warming words; I feel so much better about myself.

I got up and stretched. My back felt better now, but my head still ached.

I slowly got changed into my usual attire and tidied myself up (washed face, etc.).

Settling down to eat my breakfast, I thought about the next step of my plan. It was like a light bulb lit up above my head.

**EUREKA!!**

What does that mean??

**How would I know if you don't?**

Then why did you say that?

**I don't know...it just came to me...**

After eating my breakfast of toast and milk, I ran outside to complete the last part of my plan.

* * *

_**Naruto's POV**_

I decided to take a stroll in the park after my ramen feast. The park was near my little apartment.

As I breathed in the morning air, watching the birds fluttering about, I thought over my choices in life.

I could carry on stubbornly pursuing my hopeless dream of becoming the Hokage, or I could find another option. Maybe I could open a ramen stand and create new flavours of ramen!

I scoffed at my idea. As if anybody would buy ramen from me.

My leisurely walk had turned into a trudge, and the smile plastered on my face had transformed into a frown.

What am I to do? Will anyone have faith in me?

* * *

_**Hinata's POV**_

I had decided to find Naruto and execute my plan. I knew he would either be in the ramen stand or the park by it.  
**Stalker!**

I don't stalk him! He's just...really predictable...

I took my basket, loaded with the necessary items, and headed outside.

First I went to check the ramen stand, however, he wasn't there.

**Duh! Who has ramen for breakfast?**

You'd never know...

So I headed out to the park, the morning dew still visible on the lush green leaves. The sunlight was filtered as I walked underneath the shade of the trees.

It was a typical morning in the park. Sparrows were hopping about, Kiba was taking Akamaru out for a walk, a blond boy was moping about on the bench, and children were swinging on the playground equipment like monkeys...

**A blond boy moping about on the bench??**

Although the sun was shining directly at me, I walked over towards him.

He suddenly looked up and me...disbelievingly?

* * *

_**Naruto's POV**_

I was sitting on the park bench, feeling lonely and dejected. I heard the sound of twigs crackling. I looked up.

There, in front of me, was an angel.

An angel??

I squinted my eyes to have a better look.

* * *

_**Hinata's POV**_

**Hey! It's Naruto! We found him! does a lame victory dance**

I shyly greeted him. His face transformed into one of recognition.

I smiled and held out my basket, waiting for him to accept it.

He tentatively reached out, as if the basket was a lethal weapon.

He finally received it, and opened the lid.

* * *

_**Naruto's POV**_

Everything happened in slow motion.

Hinata, my "angel", appeared in front of me...

She gave me a basket...

I opened it to reveal...

Fortune cookies...

Lots of them...

My eyes widened.

Memories of the mocking man by the street flashed in my head.

I was stunned. Looking up to see Hinata's kind face, I gingerly reached in the basket.

* * *

_**Hinata's POV**_

His quivering hand faltered, hovering over the cookies.

"Please take one." I whispered gently to Naruto.

He hesitantly took one.

I looked into his eyes and saw pain, fear and a hint of resignation.

I smiled at him, prompting him to open the cookie.

* * *

_**Naruto's POV**_

I was scared. Frightened.

I didn't want to know the fate the cookie held, dreading another crushing message.

But as I looked at Hinata's caring face, I decided to take the risk.

Closing my eyes, I cracked it open.

Reluctantly opening my eyes, I peered at the fortune message:

_Reach for your dreams and don't ever give up. Eventually, you will achieve it, because others care for you. Don't stop smiling, and remember that the sun is shining._

A tear fell onto the thin piece of paper.

I felt a genuine smile tug at the edge of my lips.

Looking up, I saw Hinata with tears in her eyes too.

Maybe there was light at the end of the tunnel after all.

* * *

**AN: There will be an epilogue, although it will be short. If you liked this story, please review! All reviews are very much appreciated! **

* * *


	5. Epilogue: The Secret

**Author Note:****This is the epilogue. I hope you enjoy it.**

** I am currently working on a new NejiTen ff. However, that may take a while because soon I will be on holiday. **

**Warning:**** Fluff!! **

**Dedication:**** This fanfiction is mostly dedicated to Simmering-Tofu, for giving me this idea. The other minor dedication is to those faithful readers who have stuck by. Thank you.**

* * *

**Months go by...**

* * *

_**Hinata's POV**_

I stayed by his side, never leaving him in the most critical stages of his recovery.

Everyday, I see him heal his emotional wounds.

Recently, he began to start showing a caring side to me. I wonder if this means something other than friendship.

I truly hope so, as I don't want all these years of loving him to be in vain.

Even if he doesn't, I truly cherish our friendship.

Maybe, just maybe, one day, that friendship will bloom into something else.

Just maybe.

* * *

_**Naruto's POV**_

I had been so lost in my gloomy world that I had forgotten to notice the nature around me.

Somehow, the little lilac flower on my bedside panel reminded me of a certain girl.

The flower had been wilting, due to the weeks of my neglect and depression.

Smiling at it now, I gently water it, admiring its delicate petals.

As I started to regain my self esteem, the flower slowly began to revive, symbolising my recovery out of depression.

Hinata supported me, making everyday brighter and gradually, our friendship deepened.

I enjoyed her company, sometimes eating out at my favourite ramen store with her.

Seeing her becoming friends with me, some of the villagers began to rethink about their previous attitudes towards me.

However, society and its laws never change, and many were still sceptical towards me.

Neverless, Hinata restored my faith in myself. Everyday I recover bit by bit, slowing edging out of the darkness.

I appreciated Hinata's support and her unrelenting kindness. I began to feel something for her. I still don't understand what that warm feeling is.

All I can say is that every time I see her, my spirit is lifted.

Every time she smiles at me, I smile back.

That feeling can never be explained properly.

However, many call it Love.

* * *

_**Third person**_

Little did Naruto know the secret behind those fortune cookies.

Hinata did not intend him to know, and he never will.

On each slip of paper in all one hundred fortune cookies, Hinata had lovingly written the same thing:

_Reach for your dreams and don't ever give up. Eventually, you will achieve it, because others care for you. Don't stop smiling, and remember that the sun is shining._

* * *

_**The End of the beginning.**_

_**The Beginning of a new hope.**_

* * *

**AN:**** sigh it's finished, but I'll leave you all to your imaginations! Please review if you liked it...**


End file.
